Makes Me Wonder
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: A fic heavily based on the song Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5, Sebastian makes a terrible mistake. Sebandler, one-shot


_**Bold italics-song lyrics**_

_Italics- flashback and/or dream_

* * *

_**I wake up with blood-shot eyes**_

Sebastian Smythe woke up in a way that he hadn't in months, with no clothes on and the feeling of the afterglow of sex still ringing in his body. This usually wasn't odd or uncommon, once upon a time this was the only way the brunet felt waking up. It wasn't until Sebastian did something no one would ever guess he would do, he settled down and got himself a steady boyfriend, whose name was Chandler, a blond with pretty gorgeous eyes and a pretty fair body. The only thing about the boy that Sebastian wasn't crazy about was Chandler's no sex until marriage then, which meant no penetration. Now Chandler wasn't a complete prude, they had pretty wild make-out session that got very hot and heavy, but what was driving the brown haired teen mad was the fact that he wasn't allowed to put his cock anywhere near the blond's ass.

Sebastian was able to refrain from this activity for a few months, which is really saying something especially since he is Sebastian Smythe the biggest man whore in all of Ohio, but they night before Sebastian had cracked. He wasn't about to force Chandler into anything so Sebastian cheated on him, he marched right into Scandals and flirted with every boy there until he finally got one to come home with him. Now he was laying in his bed covered by come stained sheets, staring up at the ceiling, just trying to feel something.

_**Struggled to memorize the way it felt between your thighs, pleasure that made you cry**_

"_Sebastian." Chandler squeaked as hand cupped him through his pants._

"_mmm, yes baby?" Sebastian whispered in his ear, his breath tickling the blond and arousing him at the same time._

"_You know how I feel about sex before marriage." The blond panted, one of his hands trying to push away Sebastian's._

"_I know, but fondling is not sex." Sebastian purred, adding pressure to the blond's arousal._

_Chandler moaned, head tilting back to which Sebastian's lips attached almost immediately, only making the boy moan louder. Sebastian bit and sucked at that spot making sure that it left a big, bright mark so that everyone knew who Chandler belonged to and leaving the blond in a moaning, dirty mess. The brunet moved away to eyes his work and noticed a few tears rolling down the other boy's cheeks. Sebastian's heart leaped out of his chest, he had never wanted to hurt Chandler, ever._

"_I'm sorry baby, was I too rough with the biting?" Sebastian asked, worried, cupping Chandler's face._

_Chandler sucked in a few deep breath before answering, "No. It's just that no one's ever touched me like this before and it just felt too good.."_

_The blond turned a couple shades of red after these words left his lips, a big smile spread across the Dalton boy's face and he kissed Chandler deep and passionate, like he's never kissed anyone before._

_**Feels so good to be bad**_

In some ways Sebastian was feeling like his old self, unattached, cool and as some might say a slut, which he had always, prided himself in. It wasn't unlike Sebastian to cheat on people he was 'dating' and was often a very usual occurrence and he would never be bothered by their tears or angry words because he knew that he could walk out the door and find someone just like them in a matter of minutes. He smiled a bit at this familiar feeling of being a dirty whore, until the brunet's smile dropped after noticed someone in the doorway of his room.

_**Not worth the aftermath**_

Chandler stared at the other boy with biggest, and most hurt blue eyes Sebastian had ever seen and Sebastian had seen a lot.

"What's the matter babe?" Sebastian asked, hoping that maybe Chandler didn't know what he had done and maybe was upset about something else.

Chandler never got mad, he didn't believe in it and thought it was ugly, but at this moment that didn't matter to him because now he was furious, and had a reason to be.

"What's the matter!? Huh, I don't know my boyfriend has just cheated on me, a day before my birthday mind you. Why do you think I'm upset?!" Chandler spat out, tears threatening to spill over.

"I-what? I didn't cheat on you." Sebastian said, still trying to worm his way out of this.

"So that boy I **just **saw running out of your apartment, still putting his pants back on was just a figment of my imagination. I maybe a blond, but I'm not dumb Sebastian." Chandler yelled, his face red, and this time it wasn't in embarrassment or arousal.

There was silence after that; Sebastian for the first time in his life didn't have anything clever to say to get him out of this mess. Chandler was still standing in the doorway, rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down.

"At least tell me why Sebastian. You owe me at least that." The blond fumed, crossing his arms.

Sebastian was still silent, the reason that Chandler would put out wasn't a good enough reason especially since Sebastian knew when he first started dating Chandler that he wasn't going to get any from the boy unless they were married. The truth is Sebastian really didn't know why he had cheated on Chandler.

"Goodbye Sebastian." Chandler said, after a few minutes of silence.

The blond pulled off a ring on his right ring finger and tossed it onto the bed, it was the promise ring that Sebastian had gotten for him not two days ago.

_**After that, after that, try to get you back I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time**_

Sebastian had tried everything to get Chandler back, he sent the boy flowers, chocolates, sorry bears, he even sung his regrets in front of thousands of people at a park, but to no avail, Chandler wanted nothing to do with him, but deep down he knew that sorrys weren't what Chandler wanted to hear, the boy just wanted an explanation.

_**And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you**_

This was one of the many sleepless nights that Sebastian had been having since the night he cheated on Chandler, he even tried sleeping on the couch in his apartment instead of his bed, but it didn't help. He stared into the darkness of the night from out of his window.

Maybe the reason Sebastian had done what he did was because, that deep down he didn't really care about Chandler at all, maybe Sebastian had just been so desperate to have what Kurt and Blaine seemed to have that he had just fooled himself into thinking his loved Chandler, that he was just going through the motions of being somebody's boyfriend, but not really feeling anything for the boy at all.

_**God damn my spinning head**_

Alcohol was now Sebastian's best friend, he drank too much to be healthy, but enough to help him forget about the blond boy who now haunted his every waking moment. Every time Sebastian blinked he saw the hurt in Chandler's eyes, his deep frown, and the tears that the boy had tried hard to keep in.

Sebastian emptied to last bottle of the cheapest beer that he could buy with that fake I.D. of his, he put his head in his hands, the world spinning out of control in front of him, literally and figuratively. Sebastian had lost count of how many nights he had stayed awake and how many hundred pounds he had lost on his alcohol only diet.

_**Decisions that made my bed now I must lay in it and deal with things I've left unsaid**_

Sebastian lay on the floor, too sick and drunk to get up and put himself in his bed, why had he done this to himself? If only he had know what the affect of losing Chandler would do to him, he would've never cheated on him, but of course it's too late for that now. Sebastian had to face the music, he had to bend over and take whatever is coming to him, and after all he brought this on himself. He summoned the strength to climb into bed, still wishing he could tell Chandler how much he misses him, but knows that Chandler will never listen.

_**I want to dive into you, forget what we're going through. I get behind; make your move forget about the truth.**_

For the first time in many months, Sebastian had fallen asleep and he had actually dreamed.

_The brunet opened to door to see Chandler, a small smile gracing his lips, his blue eyes sparkling like they always did. Sebastian felt his heart melt, this was his Chandler, the Chandler that he was always used to, the one that he loved, and that loved him back._

"_Sebastian, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and-"the blond was cut off as Sebastian pulled the boy into his arms, burying his face in the boy's neck, smelling the familiar scent of apple, cinnamon and Chandler._

_Chandler wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, kissing his cheek as Sebastian nuzzled deeper into his neck, warm and sweet smelling, everything was perfect, Chandler was here, the boy was his again and this time he wasn't going to let go. Not ever._

That was when Sebastian woke up, and the cold hard truth of reality hit like a slushiee to the face.

_**I've been here before one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt anymore**_

Sebastian again found himself on the floor, he felt empty and cold, still clinging to the hope that all this pain will just go away and that he'll be able to move on, like he had so easily many times in the past.

_**You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi**_

_**The words you say don't have a meaning**_

They began talking after a few months only because Kurt and Blaine had tried their hardest to get the two together, alone in a room. They would only talk about trivial things like the weather and music if Chandler felt like it, but never about the incident, even if Sebastian brought it up, Chandler would immediately just start rambling on about the most pointless things.

_**Give me something to believe in cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore**_

Sebastian was beginning to lose faith that they would ever be together again, no matter what he did Chandler just ignored him; it was as if Chandler didn't want Sebastian back. Maybe it wasn't Sebastian that didn't love Chandler; maybe it was Chandler who didn't love him.

_**I wonder if it even makes a difference to try**_

But he wasn't about to give up, Chandler was the only thing that Sebastian had ever wanted this bad, and what Smythe's wanted they usually got and the brunet wasn't about to let Chandler become the exception, this time there wasn't going to be any flowers any cheap bribery to get Chandler's love, this time it was going to be Sebastian feelings.

Sebastian invited Chandler over to his place, he was half expecting the boy to not show up, but surprisingly he did. They both sat down on the bed, that being the only clean space in the apartment, everything else was covered in empty beer bottles and the cardboard boxes the beer come in.

"I'm surprised you came." Sebastian said smiling nervously.

"You're not the only one." Chandler replied as he looked around at the mess in the room.

"Then why did you?" The sad brunet asked, willing his hand not to grab Chandler's.

Chandler stared at a spot on the wall for a while before answering,

"I guess I don't want us to be over just yet."

_**And you told me how you're feeling, but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore**_

"Then why do you ignore me whenever I bring it up?" Sebastian asked outraged, if Chandler really didn't want them to b over then why had the boy never listen to him before?

"Because I didn't think you had suffered enough." Chandler answered looking Sebastian dead in the eye.

Now Sebastian was outraged,

"Didn't think I suffered enough?! I haven't eaten in weeks! Do you know how many nights I spent unable to sleep because I felt so guilty about what I've done?" Sebastian yelled, gesturing to all the bottles surrounding his bed.

"Oh and you don't think I suffered?! You meant the world to me and I thought you loved me and then you went and cheated on me! And then on top of that you wouldn't give me a reason, so I was left to fantasize all the reasons why you would cheat on me and so I went home one night and…and…." Chandler exclaimed, suddenly going soft, he looked down at his hands folded in his lap, sliding up one hand to touch his wrist.

Sebastian felt his heart fall out of his mouth and his own hand went to his wrist instinctively.

"Oh Chan, no…" Sebastian breathed out; he didn't want to believe that he had driven Chandler, his Chandler, to do something like that.

"Where do you think I was all those months you couldn't get a hold of me?" Chandler asked a single tears running down his cheek.

_**I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry**_

Sebastian felt his own eyes begin to sting as tears began flowing from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chandler. I love you, and I wish with all my heart that I could undo what I've done." Sebastian choked out, summoning up enough courage to take Chandler's hand in his.

_**So this is goodbye**_

"No. I'm done with you Sebastian, it's for the best." Chandler managed to say through his tears, he tried to wipe them away with his sleeves, but they just kept coming.

The blond forced himself up, making his way through the mess of an apartment, his hand was on the door when Sebastian found his voice and said.

"Just know this Chandler; you've made me want to become a better person, before I met you I was a mess, well I guess I'm a mess now, but that's only because I've lost you. I'll try my best to move on, but I hope you know that no matter what, no matter if you move halfway across the world, no matter if we never see each other ever again, just know that I love you and that I will always love you."

Chandler turned around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash; he walked as fast as he could over to the crying brunet on the bed and threw himself at him. Sebastian reacted just in time to put his arms around the boy waist and ease the amount of impact of Chandler's body hitting his own, knocking the brunet on his back, Chandler's arms around Sebastian's neck, hugging him tightly.

**But I'll only stay with you one more night, ah whatever.**

* * *

The last bit of lyrics are from the very end of the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5

Are you proud of me Sammy?


End file.
